The Spy/LordRemiem
Bio The Spy, hailing from an indeterminate region of France, is an enthusiast of sharp suits and even sharper knives. He relies on stealth and trickery to aid his team. Using a unique array of cloaking watches, he can render himself invisible or even fake his own death, leaving unaware opponents off-guard. His Disguise Kit lets him take on the form of any class on either team, allowing him to blend in while behind enemy lines before stabbing his unsuspecting "teammates" in the back. In fact, a swift backstab with any of the Spy's knives will kill any foe in a single hit. Class:Infiltrator Spy's attack against Tacticians allow him to counter-attack, increase their damage by 30% and makes them Stealthy. Scrapper's attacks against the Spy hit twice and never miss. Recruitment The Spy can be recruited for free by ending in Adamantium League PvP Tournament - The Spy, or for 135 Command Points. Spy: Some battles can't be won with bullets, Agent. Real gentlemen know when it's the right time to stay in the shadows. Stats *Health: 2/5 *Stamina: 4/5 *Attack: 2/5 *Defense: 2/5 *Accuracy: 4/5 *Evasion: 4/5 Passives *'We are Team' **Member of the Team Fortress 2 squad **Chance to protect a TF2 ally with lower health from single-target attacks **Chance to join in on a TF2 ally's single-target attack **Chance to retaliate when a TF2 ally is hit by single-target attacks *'Dead Ringer' **Attacks that would reduce health to 0 have a 50% chance to reduce health to 1% instead **Gains Phased (See L2 move) when this effect triggers **Cannot trigger more than once per round *'Disguise Kit' **Allied TF2 members gain Stealthy on attacks Abilities *Level 1: Diamondback **Type: Gun, Ranged **Target: One enemy **Special: High Crits (Increased chance of critical hits) **Special: Stealthy (Ignores Protection and Counter effects) **One enemy: Hobbled (Attacks cannot be Stealthy) **One enemy: Blinded (Next singe-target attack has a 50% chance to miss) *Level 2: Cloak and Dagger **Type: Buff, Tech **Target: Self **Cooldown: 2 Rounds **Special: Quick Action (Grants an immediate free turn after using) **Self: Phased (Avoids all attacks except magic and psychic attacks; Increased damage on next attack; Removed after attacking; Cannot protect allies) *Level 6: Sapper **Type: Debuff, Tech **Target: One enemy **Cooldown: 1 Round **Special: Subtle (Does not trigger most status effects) **One enemy: Generalized (Removes and prevents Class bonuses) **One enemy: Depower (Actions no longer apply status effects) **One enemy: Buff Blocker (60% chance) (Removes and prevents buffs) *Level 9: Back Stab **Type: Melee, Slashing **Target: One enemy **Special: Deadly Crits (Deals extra damage on critical hits) **Special: Stealthy (Ignores Protection and Counter effects) **Special: Ignore Defense (Ignores target's Defense and Shield effects) **Special: Phased Advantage (Deals extra damage if Spy is Phased) **Special: True Strike (Ignores Avoidance effects) **One enemy: Fatal Blow (Instantly kills enemies with less than 30% health; Has reduced effect on bosses) Team-Up Bonuses *'Average Joes': Heroes without superpowers or supersuits *'Debbie Downers': Bonus for bringing Heroes who are dour *'Flirt': Heroes who are known to be flirtatious *'Fully Armed': Heroes with an arsenal of weapons *'Je Suis Française°': Heroes who come from France *'Stealthy Rivals'°: Spy and Sniper *'That will be your Mother°': The Spy had a love story with the Scout's mother *'The Team is Here°': Heroes who are members of the Team Fortress 2 *'Untouchable': Heroes that can become intangible *Bonuses with ° are originally created. Simulator Challenges Simulator Challenge - The Spy *'Cloaking EISO': Grants Right Behind You - Replaces Phased with Incorporeal, which cannot be removed Alternate Outfit: Robo-Spy *Class: Infiltrator (32 CP) or Tactician (45 CP) *Passive: Mechanical Body **Immune to Bleeding and Poison **Immune to Psychic and Bio attacks **Vulnerable to EMP Grenades *Passive: Mindless **Immune to Psychic and Fear effects Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Games Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:135 CP Category:Non-Marvel Category:Infiltrators Category:PVP Tournament